Cookies
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: A short one fic of the sand sibs and their uncle making cookies. R


Temari smiled at Yashamaru, who had his hands deep in a bowl of cookie batter

Cookies

A/N: I just thought this up. I hope ya'll like!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

#

Temari smiled at Yashamaru, who had his hands deep in a bowl of cookie batter. The timer went off and she ran to the oven. "Are the cookies done, Uncle Yashamaru?"

"Yes they are." He pulled his hands out of the dough, wiping them off, opening the oven and taking the tray out, setting it on the counter. He moved the steaming cookies to a tray, smiling. "Now we just let them cool off, then we'll have some nice cookies."

"All right!!" Temari kept putting balls of dough on cookie pans, which Yashamaru stuck in the oven. She heard soft padding footsteps and looked over, tehn shreaked a bit when she saw the red hair of her two-year- old brother, Gaara coming in, holding his teddy bear. "Uncle Yashamaru!!"

"Gaara!" He said quickly. "What are you doing?"

Gaara toddled over to Temari, looking up at her with his green eyes. "'Mari, cookie?"

"Uh. . . uh. . ." She drew back from him a bit, then looked down at him again. He was staring up at her, his black ringed eyes studying her.

"Cookie?" He asked again, his voice pleading.

"They're still hot, Gaara." She said softly. "Wait a minute."

"COOKIE!"

"All right! Fine!" She dropped a cookie into his hands, making him yelp with pain, dropping the cookie and his teddy bear.

"Owww!!"

"Told you it was hot." She replied, not feeling much sympathy for him.

Tears welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks as he held out his hands to Temari. "'Mari!! Hurt!!"

Temari looked over at Yashamaru, who smiled. "Uncle Yashamaru?"

"Comfort him. He won't hurt you."

She knelt looking at his hands, then smiling. "Give me your hands, Gaara."

He held out his hands and she took them, holding them gently. She leaned over and kissed the palms of his hands where he had been burned. He sniffed, looking up at her. "Cookie?"

Temari shook her head, laughing a bit. "Wait a moment, ok?"

"Wait?"

"Yeah."

"Wait and no hurt?"

"Yes. If you wait, you won't get hurt."

"'Kay." He sat down on the floor, watching her. "Help?"

"Sure." She lifted him onto a stool, then grasped both his hands in hers. She helped him scoop up a ball of dough, compressing it, then set it on the tray. "There."

"Made cookie!! Lookie Uncle! Made cookie!!"

Yashamaru smiled. "I see that Gaara. Good job."

Kankuro came in, smiling. "I thought I smelled cookies."

"Kan help?" Gaara asked, grinning at him.

Kankuro frowned at him, then nodded. "Sure. I'll help."

Gaara pulled out of Temari's grasp, climbing up on the counter next to Kankuro. He grabbed his brother's hands in his, doing what Temari had done for him. "See?"

"Thank you, Gaara." Kankuro smiled.

Yashamaru watched the siblings as they made cookies. Gaara managed to get the dough all over himself, even in his hair. He grabbed a chunk and munched on it, laughing at his siblings. Yashamaru smiled a bit, then turned his attention back to the cookies. When the cookies were all baked, he loaded them onto a plate, poured four cups of milk and took them to the table, setting them down. Gaara ran over, dropping into a seat. "All right, enjoy your hard work."

"Cookies!!" Gaara chirped, grabbing a cookie and devouring it, making everyone laugh.

Temari watched Gaara, who had cookie crumbs all over his face and dough caked in his hair. "You need a bath, Gaara."

"No bath."

"No more cookies then."

"Cookies!!" Gaara whined.

"All right. Take a bath and I'll give you cookies."

"'Kay!!" Gaara ran off to the bathroom, Temari right behind him. By the time she got there, he was already sitting in the bathtub, ready for a bath.

Temari helped him take a bath, washing the dough out of her hair. He bounced a bit, splashing water everywhere. She laughed at him, then pulled him out of the tub, drying him off. He got dressed again, then raced off, heading for the kitchen again. She ran after him, pausing when she got to the door, watching the scene in front of her. Kankuro and Gaara were fighting over the plate of cookies. Yahsamaru finally stood, taking the plate with him, making both the boys pout. He handed each one a cookie, then grinned.

Gaara yawned, dropping down on the pillows, half-shutting his eyes. He started resting, not fully sleeping, but not fully awake.

Temari smiled as Kankuro dropped down, sleeping as well. She picked up Kankuro as Yashimaru picked up Gaara. "I'll talk to you later, Uncle Yashamaru."

"See you, Temari."

Temari watched him go, Gaara watching her over his shoulder. He waved, smiling at her. She waved back, happy that she had been able to have the few minutes of sanity with the little child.

#

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little story!! Please R&R


End file.
